Thunderstar Oneshot
by xautumnbreezex
Summary: Thunderstar was one of the greatest leaders to ever walk the Forest. His compassionate, brave, loyal ways are still practiced, even though he joined StarClan many, many seasons ago. The loss of his last life . . . was a mistake. Oneshot


Thunderstar's Last Life  


**A/N: This is my first Warrior's story so far. Read and review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Warrior's characters or terms, only Nightfur belongs to me.**

**Summary: Thunderstar was one of the greatest leaders to ever walk the Forest. His compassionate, brave, loyal ways are still practiced, even though he joined StarClan many, many seasons ago. The loss of his last life . . . was a mistake. [Oneshot**

The ShadowClan camp was peaceful as sunhigh approached, thin rays of sunshine thawing the frozen ground. I stretched in the warm sunlight, hard muscle rippling beneath my thick black pelt. I headed for the freshkill-pile and selected a plump-looking frog.

Just as I leaned down to sink my teeth into it, a screech came from the brambles that led into the camp. I leapt to my paws, my dark fur bristling in alarm as Raggedclaw raced into camp and yowled for Shadowstar.

Shadowstar darted out of her den with her alarmed and furious green gaze fixed on her deputy. "What is the meaning of this Raggedclaw?"

"ThunderClan ambushed our patrol as they marked the new borders. They say they will not give up the stretch of land by the Thunderpath without a fight!"

"Well, if it's a fight that they want, then by StarClan we'll give them a fight they won't soon forget!" Shadowstar yowled, already firing orders at her warriors. "Mosstalon! Guard the camp's entrance! Thistlepelt and Crowfoot! Reinforce any weak spot around the camp's barrier!"

I had to suppress a cringe as I felt her seething gaze land on me. "Nightfur! You join the other warriors and me in battle! We shall need your agility against ThunderClan warriors!"

I should have felt pleasure and even pride at being praised by our untrusting leader, but my heart sank with unease.

The next moments passed in a flurry of pounding pawsteps, furious yowls, and flashing claws.

Just moments after we'd arrived, I could instinctively tell we were losing the battle. My claws flashed even faster as I ducked a blow from a ThunderClan apprentice, and raked my claws down Owleyes spine.

The ThunderClan deputy hissed furiously and lunged at me, but I was faster, ducking and lashing out with my forepaws and razor sharp claws. As Owleyes recoiled in pain, I sunk my teeth into his tail and gashed open his ear. The dark gray tom fled in defeat, crashing through the undergrowth of the forest with spattered blood marking his trail.

I yowled triumphantly, and a sudden idea lit in my mind. "Drive them out against the Thunderpath! Push them out of the forest!" I screeched at my Clanmates, as a tawny ThunderClan she-cat known as Tawnystorm caught me with a strong blow to the head and raked her claws down my flank.

My Clan seemed to catch on, and drove ThunderClan out of the stretch of forest we were battling over and pushed them up against the Thunderpath.

It was just as we began to win the battle that I realized Shadowstar was locked in combat with Thunderstar. I bounded over to help, but before I could reach the two leaders I noticed the dark glint in Shadowstar's eye.

The leaders continued to battle, moving closer and closer to the Thunderpath. "Stop!" I yowled, racing towards them.

In a split second, I leapt to knock them away from a monster flashing down the hard black path. I misjudged my leap . . .

_The wind courses through my thick black pelt as I leap to save the two leaders from the Twoleg monster. _

_My leap falls short, knocking Shadowstar away from the path and Thunderstar onto it. I twist to drag him out of the way, but it is too late._

_Thunderstar is lost._

_All I remember is the dark, pleased, ambitious look in Shadowstar's eyes when I forced myself to meet her gaze. Chills run up my spine._

_Then, it seems suddenly, we are back in the camp. I see my Clanmates cheering all around me, yowling their admiration, but I am frozen in silence. _

_Shadowstar pads over to speak to me, "Well done, Nightfur. You have helped to rid the forest of a weak, soft-hearted fool. I am pleased with you."_

_I turn and challenge her, snarling, "How can you be proud of me when Thunderstar is gone? Does that _really_ please you?"_

_Shadowstar recoils, the proud look in her eyes changing to mistrusting, surprised glare. I may have been mistaken, but I swear there was a flash of admiration as well._

_I turn and pad out of camp, soon breaking into a sprint. My legs move in a powerful rhythm, carrying me farther and farther from camp. But no matter how long I am away, no matter how far I run, I cannot escape the thought echoing through my mind . . . I don't belong in ShadowClan._


End file.
